Survive in the New Dawn
by Whadup5
Summary: Jericho is the place where you have to act in the heat of the moment. But when that moment ends you're left with the consequences of it. Song Parodies.
1. Survive in Jericho

**I recently finished Jericho on Netflix. I loved it, and decided to write two parody songs based on it. I like to think of this one as an epic anime opening, while the second one is a sad anime ending theme.**

 **The lyrics are to the instrumentals of White Rabbit by Egypt Central**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bright blue skies, strong family ties  
So many stories yet to tell  
Who'd know that in one day  
It all would suddenly go to **HELL**!

Bombs sound, acid rains through the air  
So begins our long despair

Cut from the world, true colors unveil  
There are people just out to save their own skin

They all cheat in a game no one wins

We all fight for survival  
How long till it turns primal?

Guns sounding, my heart's pounding  
My friend points his gun at my head  
Don't know what I'd prefer  
Being here alive or being dead

I don't care anymore if it's Hell that I go  
All I know is that I'll survive  
Survive here in Jericho

I won't die, I'll survive  
I will survive in Jericho

Winds blow the many flags made of lies  
To hide the truth they don't care who dies

Life's a long road  
So lock and load

Guns sounding, my heart's pounding  
My friend points his gun at my head  
Don't know what I'd prefer  
Being here alive or being dead

I don't care anymore if it's Hell that I go  
All I know is that I'll survive  
Survive here in Jericho

I won't die, I'll survive  
I will survive in Jericho

Don't point your gun at me  
I will shoot first  
Life's just as bad as death  
So do your worst

 **Don't point your gun at me**  
 **I will shoot first**  
 **Life's just as bad as death**  
 **So do your worst**

I don't care anymore if it's Hell that I go  
Cause all I know is that I'll survive  
Survive here in Jericho

Guns sounding, my heart's pounding  
So many out there want me dead  
Don't know who I can trust  
Or who'll hold the next gun at my head

I don't care anymore if it's Hell that I go  
Cause all I know is that I'll survive  
Survive here in Jericho

Don't try and take me down  
I'll make your death painful and slow  
And while you die, I'll survive  
I will survive in Jericho


	2. New Dawn

**This song is set to the instrumentals of Yume Sekai from Sword Art online. It's the nearly 5-minute long version.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I can never look at the bright blue sky without seeing blood pouring down  
Splattering on hands that were once clean  
There's no erasing what I've done  
Or what I've seen

It's hard to look at the new dawn  
When twilight still shines on

The blood's been scrubbed from all the walls  
The thunderous pours of guns slows to a trickle  
They all expect us to move on  
But with how far we've come, it's not that simple

They say what doesn't kill me will only make me strong  
But that means nothing when mentally I can't go on

Revenge was once my drive but now there's nothing left  
And there's no point consoling one who's now deaf

I can never look at the bright blue sky without seeing blood pouring down  
Splattering on hands that were once clean  
There's no erasing what I've done  
Or what I've seen

It's hard to look at the new dawn  
When twilight still shines on

Family ties try to mend their seams  
But the more that retain their bonds, the more that unravel  
Friendships try mending what used to be  
I can't shake hands with those who tried to kill me

They say that Hell's a place we all go once we're gone  
Was heaven a place that I'd ever truly belong?

If I would die today and Hell is where I go  
I'd need someone alive knowing what I know

I can never look at the bright blue sky without seeing blood pouring down  
Splattering on hands that were once clean  
There's no erasing what I've done  
Or what I've seen

It's hard to look at the new dawn  
When twilight still shines on

Truths hiding within lies  
How many more us die?  
There's no more tears to cry  
But we won't bend if they pry

If we all perish tonight  
The truth must one way see the light

And that is why I have to fight

Will I ever look at the bright blue sky without seeing blood pouring down?  
And will my hands ever again be clean?  
Will the memories of what I've done  
Continue telling me all I've done wrong?

Will I ever see the new dawn?

Or will twilight shine on?

I can never look at the bright blue sky without seeing blood pouring down  
Splattering on hands that were once clean  
There's no erasing what I've done  
And now there's no going back from this scene

Will I ever see the new dawn?

Will I ever start moving on?

Is the new dawn forever gone?


End file.
